As a device for estimating information on a traffic signal in the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-116508 discloses a traffic signal information estimation device which estimates the time when the traffic signal is switched to a green signal on the basis of a start time of a probe vehicle when the probe vehicle stops just before the traffic signal of an intersection. This traffic signal information estimation device calculates start delay time taken from the start of the lead vehicle of a vehicle array which stops at the intersection up to the start of the probe vehicle using a distance between the intersection and the probe vehicle, and accurately estimates the time when the traffic signal is switched to a green signal using the start delay time and the start time.